


I’m A Spineless Heartworm

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [239]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frustrated Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Sometimes it’s a good thing when your Jeep breaks down on you.





	I’m A Spineless Heartworm

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings mighty adventurer, how can I help you? I’ve got goods if you have the gold, or something good to trade, and if you buy many-many things you might be gifted with a small story, so what do you say? Care to browse through my wares and see if there’s anything that sparks you fancy today. 
> 
> So, in the early days of August, before the chill of autumn could be felt in the morning air, a scattering of stories for the 15Minutes series was made, but the internet connection was none-existing and so I was charged with the task of uploading this stories once I was home (big mistake that one), but while I somehow in my sleep-deprived and allergy-drugged brain thought I’d done it, I hadn’t. It wasn’t until now that my mistake was noticed by my friend ItAlmostWorked! who’d gone off searching for a couple of stories, only to find none had been uploaded (poor thing searched and searched), and so here I am trying to fix my mistake. 
> 
> All you lovely treasured hearts that are familiar with this series, please hurry along down to A Slight Change since you already know about this series and the rules of it, while all you dearest hearts that I’ve yet to have tormented with my stories, please give me a moment of your time so you may avoid making a terrible mistake. These stories are all written in 15minutes which is the reason the series is called 15minutes, and each story is thus written in a state of panic that doesn’t really promise great things for this story. Each story is a small payment to a group of my lunatic friends, and once the time is over, well, then it’s over and I have to hand it over. Now, if you can’t handle bad grammar and plenty of typos, or just can’t stand bad storytelling, then leave now and avoid a lot of unhappiness. However, if you still wish to continue reading my story, then follow me down to A Slight Change.
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE has come to play, it’s nothing special just a theme of sorts and that theme is Love’s Not Easy (I screamed with despair when this theme was picked), but ItAlmostWorked! still had the power to make a few wishes for her story such as a female Stiles (if that isn’t your thing, then leave now and be happy), she’s in trouble and Derek Hale comes to her rescue, she’s got a creep that is interested in her but she’s not interested in this creep, and I’m not kidding that’s all she gave me aaand that probably made this story horrible because I had no idea of what to do.

`I’m done. I’m done with you! I swear, I swear to God, I’m done with you. ´ Stiles yells at her Jeep pointing a furious finger at the vehicle that had once belonged to her mother, the rising volume of her voice displaying her genuine frustrations and anger. This was the fifth-time in the passing of one week that the Jeep had decided to leave her stranded on the road, and with the day she’d had the death rattle of her Jeep had made her scream bloody murder but at least this time she managed to get the Jeep to a stop at the side of the road instead of in the middle of the road.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel rather murderous at the moment, and it took everything in her not to grab her baseball bat from the back of her Jeep and give the car a good smashing, she settled for just giving the left front-wheel which she noted wasn’t as firm as it ought to be.

`I’m replacing you! You hear that!? I’m going to replace you. I’m going to get myself a nice and pretty little car. And! And it’s going to be bright-red, not some dusty version of blue. You hear that, I’m going to replace you with a cute little car, a car with fancy stuff like buttons that open the windows, ´ her voice sounds genuinely angry and frightfully loud in her own ears in the silent night, ` and best of all it will have an engine that works! ´

She’s so caught-up in her rage that she doesn’t notice the car that comes to a stop right behind her broken down Jeep, or the driver of the car making his way towards her, she’s oblivious to Derek’s presence that is until he speaks which startles her enough to scream like some scream queen in a horror movie.

`Not that I’m not happy to hear that you’ve come to your senses, but we both know you’re not getting rid of your Jeep. ´

With her startled scream still echoing in the night, Stiles turns sharply around to glare at werewolf she may or may not have been crushing on since her teens, not that she would ever admit being foolish enough to be crushing on a Hale. No, Stiles had instead done everything in her power to appear completely disinterested in Derek Hale, and the only reason she was working with Peter Hale was because the money was good and Peter never discouraged her from thinking outside the box when it came to getting things done.

`You don’t know that. How would you know that? ´ Stiles hisses at Derek Hale who was now uncomfortably close to her, his handsome smirk sure on his face.

`You’ve driven this piece of junk since you were sixteen. ´

`Oh fuck you, and don’t you call Rosco a piece of junk. He’s just temperamental. ´ Stiles can’t help but defend her Jeep, it’s frankly an automatic response whenever anyone had a negative word to say about her Jeep, it was ingrained in her very core so much so that regardless of how angry she was with the car she would still defend its honour.

Not that Rosco had much honour left to defend after coming to a full and humiliating stop in the middle of an intersection at rush hour.

`See, ´ Derek laughs, pointing at her with an air of disgusting smugness, and she’s tempted to bite his finger just to show him she wasn’t to be mocked or pushed around.

`That there tells me you’re not getting rid of this rust bucket. You’ll probably keep it even after it’s too broken down to fix. ´ Derek says all knowingly before taking off his leather jacket and just casual as fuck placing it on her, the warmth of the jacket enveloping her like a lovely warm hug in the cold late-autumn night, it takes everything in her not to breathe in the knee-weakening scent of Derek Hale.

`You don’t know that. How would you know that? You don’t know me. ´ Stiles protest loudly while watching Derek make his way to the front of her Jeep, rolling up the sleeves of his white Henley, making it damn near impossible for her not lose herself in the glorious shape of Derek’s arms, or hands, fuck it everything! Everything about Derek was glorious, at least in the way of looks, since he had a rather questionable reputation when it came to relationships and Stiles hadn’t forgotten the way he’d treated her and her friends in the past.

Yes, maybe it wasn’t exactly healthy to cling on to past wrongs, especially since Derek did a lot of great things for the community, his charity work was well-known and admired as long as you weren’t a right-wing lunatic with issues such as equality to all or the reproductive rights of women.

`Did you call…´ Derek starts but Stiles cuts him off immediately with a sharp no, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Derek.

`I’ve called my dad, he’s sending Parrish. ´ Stiles explains, playing nervously with the sleeves of Derek’s jacket.

`What’s Parrish going to do? You should’ve called…´ Derek starts, but again Stiles cuts him off.

`He creeps me out, alright, Mike creeps me out! ´ Stiles confesses, and she feels ashamed of it, because Mike was a good mechanic and would come to the rescue of anyone at any hour of the day with his trusted tow truck, but there was just something about Mike that had started to creep her out after she came back to Beacon Hills.

`And I’m sorry if I’d rather trust my instincts, than risk being raped or killed, alright. ´ Stiles goes on to rant, ready to point out how often list a few occasions where someone’s gut instinct saved them from a situation that could’ve ended badly, but this time it’s she who is interrupted.

`Listen, if you feel unsafe with Mike, then you stay the hell away from him. ´ Derek says with a sharpness that reminded her of all the times her dad put his foot down on some matter, not that she’d always done as she was told since she had always been a stubborn child and was now a stubborn young woman.

Stiles is genuinely surprised to find Derek so understanding, so supportive of what Scott liked to call her paranoid state of mind, and so she ends-up just standing there with her mouth agape and just gawking at Derek like he’s an anomaly in the universe; sure, her dad was understanding and supportive, but he was her dad and was partly to blame for her quirks and willingness to trust her gut instinct.

`Have you talked to the Sheriff about Mike? ´ Derek asks, either ignoring her stunned form or so used to seeing her go a bit dumb around him.

`Yeah? ´ Stiles breathes out, her mind still struggling with the fact that Derek didn’t go on a rant about how women were way too afraid of men, and how it made men feel.

`Is that a question or an answer? ´ Derek says with an air of bemusement.

`Dad knows, but the guy apparently seems clean. ´ Stiles responds, feeling just a little bit bitter still that there wasn’t anything questionable about Mike’s past or his business, since if there had been something off about the guy then she could’ve rubbed it in Scott’s stupid face.

Derek nods then, arms cross over his stupidly broad chest, `Still, stay away from him. Just because your dad couldn’t find something doesn’t say there isn’t something in the future. ´

`Oh trust me, I’m doing my best to avoid him. ´ Stiles tells the guy who’d once been your typical cliché of an asshole jock, but who’d either been abducted and replaced by an alien life-form, or had some sort of awakening that had sort of made him into a better person.

`Good. ´ is the firm and clearly approving answer that comes out of Derek before he returns his attention back to the Jeep, but there’s still a tenseness to his shoulders that Stiles can’t help but notice.

`Let’s see if there’s something I can do here. ´ Stiles hears Derek say as peers into the abyss that no longer was entirely held together by duct tape, she’d had enough smarts to use some of the hard-earned earnings on keeping her Jeep going; sure, with the money she’d already spent on fixing Rosco, she could’ve already bought several used cars, but that wasn’t for the likes of Derek Hale or her father to know.

`Do you have a flashlight? ´ Derek asks her suddenly, which causes her to laugh unexpectedly, she knows it’s not really all that a werewolf needing a flashlight shouldn’t be a funny thing to her, but for some strange reason she does find it funny that Derek would ask for one. 

`What? ´ Stiles laughs, and it’s been a good while since she’s had a good laugh so it’s surprisingly hard for her to stop laughing.

` Did your wolf go on a spiritual vacation, or are your peepers broken or something? ´ she doesn’t at first realize why Derek’s suddenly standing upright and looking at her like she’d just spilled some massive secret of the universe.

`What? Wait? Can that happen, can you guys lose your wolfie-powers? Is that a thing? ´ Stiles asks, feeling both intrigued and alarmed by the possibility that a werewolf could lose their powers.

`Did Peter tell you? ´ the question kills the laughter bubbling up her throat, she notes the harshness and anger behind Derek’s words, and yet feels like it’s not directed at her but rather her boss Peter.

`So you aren’t denying the fact that you’re a werewolf. ´ Stiles says then, feeling suddenly rather confident around Derek Hale, and Derek just stands there looking at her like she’s just both devastated him and made him question who she was.

She’d always had her suspicions about most members of the Hale-family, since several members of the family never got sick, never had a pimple or got food poisoning at school or at the Autumn festival of couple of years back. But her suspicions grew when she found out that her college roommate was a werewolf, and being the person Stiles was she’d made herself learn everything about werewolves, and on her path towards knowledge she’d begun to suspect the Hale’s were werewolves, at least most of the born into the Hale-family Hale’s.

`He had no right…´ Derek growls angrily, but after dealing with Amy wolfing out on her when the stress of college and trying to be “normal” began to take a toll on her roommate, which wasn’t a surprise since trying to be someone or something you weren’t tended to wear someone to their eventual breaking point. 

`Dude, Peter hasn’t said a thing. ´ Stiles tells the angry werewolf, admiring Derek’s control since Amy would’ve already at least flashed her yellow-eyes at her.

`I figured it out years ago, all on my own. ´ Stiles fails miserably at not displaying just how immensely proud she was of herself at figuring out the well-kept secret of one of the most prominent families of Beacon Hills, she feels herself stand a little bit taller then and holding her head just a little bit higher while smiling a self-satisfied smile.

Stiles could admit easily enough that after decades of having teachers look down at her because she struggled to behave like all the other good girls, that whenever she had the smallest bit of success she could become a little bit obnoxious, but the scars from the past never faded enough for that insecure and self-loathing kid to not be starving for some recognition of not being dumb or useless; it didn’t matter that Peter, her boss, praised her almost on a daily basis, that little girl that was made to feel like she was broken still sat inside of her feeling like she was all kinds of wrong.

She may have been tempted to gloat a little longer, a little bit brighter, but the look on Derek’s face cuts that desire into tiny pieces that the autumn wind easily steals away.

Derek looks deathly pale and visibly afraid, a look that really isn’t a good one on anyone. Knowing about hunters, and the need for werewolf families and packs to stay hidden, Stiles takes pity on Derek by telling him that there was nothing to worry about.

`Relax big guy, ´ she says voice firm but calm as ever, then pointing at her own head she continues voice a little bit softer, `My brain is odd, alright. Ask you uncle, he knows. ´

Shoving her cold hands into the surprisingly warm pockets of Derek’s jacket, she continues, `I have a gift, that’s what my dad and Peter call it, for seeing or noticing things, ´ she continues feeling a little bit uneasy about revealing anything of herself to someone like Derek Hale, a guy she’d been crushing on since her pre-teens.

Leaning against the side of her Jeep, the jacket keeping the cold side of her Jeep from seeping into her back and ass, Stiles breathes in a shaky breath while crossing her ankles while turning her gaze up at the stars. A lump is forming in her throat and she can’t keep the soft ting of sadness in her voice once she finds the strength to speak about Amy.

`You see, Derek, once you’ve had a college roommate turn out to be a werewolf, a person like me will sniff-out a werewolf everywhere they go. ´ and wasn’t that an understatement, since she dove into the research on supernatural creatures Stiles could easily pick the none-human in a room.

`You had a werewolf roommate? ´ Derek asks, still visibly sceptic, and Stiles gets it since most werewolves would avoid rooming with a none-packmate human.

`Yeah. Her name was Amy – Amy Butler, ´ Stiles’ voice breaks a little at the mention of her only genuine friend back in college, and although she can’t bring herself to look at Derek, she fears she’ll see pity in his eyes that might break her.

` Amy and I – we had a rough start. Amy didn’t want a roommate, but things happened and she got stuck sharing a room with me. Sure, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to share a room with someone who glared at me the second she stepped inside the room, even after I’d made an attempt to welcome her with open arms. ´ and she had made an attempt to welcome Amy, since she’d learned she was going to room with someone who had been expecting to avoid having to share a roommate with a stranger, Stiles had even made a card and a welcome sign; sure, all of it had pretty much screamed “I’m Desperate to Make Friends, Be My Friend!”.

`It was hard to try and play nice with someone who constantly snapped at you for the tiniest of things, and just couldn’t seem to relax even for a second around you. ´ and yeah, those days had sucked, and had only served to make Stiles feel like she would forever and always be the messed-up girl she was back in Beacon Hills.

Stiles can’t bring herself to look over at Derek who hasn’t moved or said a word, the silent presence almost comforting, so she continues voice soft with fondness a tiny smile playing at her lips even though her heart begins to feel like someone had reached inside her chest and was squeezing her heart too tightly, ` Amy really did try her best to not let the cat out of the bag, but with mounting stress and a shitty boyfriend, well, things happen and control slips. ´

The laugh that breaks from her surprises not only her but Derek too, `You’ll never know this dude, ´ Stiles laughs, glancing over at Derek briefly, `But you will never forget the moment you learn that werewolves are a thing, especially when you learn about them by walking into your dorm room and finding your roommate to a very wolfed-out werewolf. We were fucking lucky that there was a massive party that night, and the building was pretty much empty at the time. ´

`Did she…´ Derek asks, breaking his solid silence. There something peculiar about Derek’s voice that draws her attention back to him, only to find his shoulders tense while wearing an expression of genuine concern.

`Hurt me? Yeah. ´ Stiles sighs her answer, a not so faint growl leaves Derek then and she wasn’t expecting that, and she doesn’t know what to make of it without making her silly heart make the wrong conclusions.

Turning her attention towards her shoes, Stiles continues voice low with sadness, `She attacked me, got a few good swipes at m too, but I’m the daughter of a sheriff so I came armed. Sure, the pepper spray wouldn’t have stopped her if she was really out to kill me, but the shock of it and the punch in the nose was enough to knock some sense into her. ´ Sure, Stiles had broken her hand by punching Amy, but a broken hand was a small price for keeping her life.

`Needless to say, after that night stuff changed. ´ and they had changed, `I think the whole thing with me being more curious about her than afraid helped. ´

Stiles turns her gaze towards the heaven, briefly remembering just how fond Amy was of stargazing.

` Of course, being me, I wanted to know everything about her and werewolves, ´ Stiles says after a moment of silence, a moment during which Derek had moved to stand beside her, their shoulders touching even.

`I wanted to know how to help and support her. ´

`To fix her. ´ Derek says with a hint of anger.

`Fuck no. ´ Stiles responds immediately, and she knows her heart stays steady and true, and by the surprised expression on Derek’s face he hears the truth in her words.

` There was nothing to heal, she wasn’t sick or hurt. Neither are you. So why the fuck would I try and fix something that isn’t broken? ´ Stiles hisses angrily, stepping away from her Jeep.

`Amy was fucking awesome just the way she was, and she didn’t need me to fix her. ´ Stiles continues, angrily, tears beginning to sting her eyes so much so that she doesn’t dare to turn around and face Derek, `All she needed was to have a friend who had her back, and that was all I wanted to do, to have her back. ´

`I wanted to have her back, and so I did my best to learn everything I could about werewolf history, culture and threats to them. But not once did I search for a way to fix Amy, because that wasn’t something useful. Sure, I may have gone a little bit nuts with the research, but that’s me, when I set my mind to something that interests me, my brain goes a bit crazy. ´

`A little bit, Squishy? A little bit? ´ Stiles swears she hears Amy laugh on the cold breath of wind that pushes against side, and it makes her heart ache a little bit more.

`I’m sorry. ´ Derek says from where he stands behind her, and he does sound genuinely apologetic, `I – I shouldn’t have made assumptions, I’m sorry. ´

`it’s fine. ´ Stiles lies, `I guess, I shouldn’t be so defensive, since that’s just a waste of time. ´

She’s glad Derek doesn’t call her out on her lie, she’s not feeling up to arguing to night.

`Anyways, so when I came back for the holidays, well, my brain just began to put two and two together. ´ and yeah, it hadn’t even taken Stiles more than ten minutes of attending the annual Hale Christmas Charity event to notice that the Hale’s weren’t all that they seemed.

`So why haven’t you told Peter that you know his secret? ´ Derek asks, and he does sound genuinely curious.

`Why show my hand before I’d earned my place? Anyways, how does one spill the beans on something like this? Over a hot cup of coffee, or while trying to find a book believed to have never existed? ´ Stiles asks, before turning around to face Derek once more, and Derek gives it some thought before simply nodding in understanding.

`Sure, it hasn’t been easy not to bombard your uncle with all the questions I have about your family. ´ Stiles says while she moves to stand a little bit closer to both Derek and her Jeep, `Butler’s refused to deny or confirm my suspicions, so I have a lot of questions like is your mom the Alpha, since I have a feeling that your mom is the alpha. ´ Derek’s eyes widen at that and he stops breathing for a second, but Stiles will not read into to that too much now when she’s finally opened the floodgates, `Laura is the next-in-line to be Alpha. Your dad, was he human before he took the bite? Oh, and you’ll be Laura’s second, yes? Alan Deaton, the vet, he’s your moms Emissary, am I right? Does Laura already have an Emissary in mind, or is it something she’s not going to think about until the time comes for her to take over as the Alpha of the Hale pack? ´

Derek gawks at her long enough for Stiles to feel uncomfortable, or rather like some dumb bitch babbling about things she was wrong about.

`Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot sometimes. Amy always said I shouldn’t let all the crap in my head come out. ´ she manages to say before Derek uncrosses his arms and speaks without sounding annoyed or angry, all of which was a surprise to her. 

`Why the hell are your working for someone like Peter? ´ Derek asks her, and it’s not what she’d been expecting Derek to say, `You’re too smart to work for Peter, you could be anything you’d want to be. Why settle with Peter? ´

Stiles is stunned into silence, be it for just a heartbeat or two.

`The pay is good. There’s also a degree of challenge there, and I do love trying to unravel secrets and things. ´ she can’t help but feel all warm and happy at Derek’s praise.

`Money shouldn’t be everything in your life. ´ Derek counters, and Stiles can’t help but snort at that in the most unflattering of ways.

`That’s the shit rich people can say. ´ Stiles responds immediately, voice a little bit sharp and angry since of course a Hale wouldn’t understand the everyday struggles of a Sheriff’s daughter, the Butler’s weren’t as a wealthy pack as the Hale’s and so none of them every questioned her choice to work with Peter.

` College isn’t free, or cheap, and I’d like to not be in debt when I finally find someone who wants to spend the rest of their life with me. I want to be able to go to break my leg without having to fear that the bill from the hospital will break me. ´ she continues, leaving out the fact that what little fortune the Butler’s had left her had helped pay off a massive chunk of her student loans.

`Shit. ´ Derek says in the middle of her rant, and once Stiles had finished speaking her mind, Derek continued apologetically, `I’m sorry for being a privileged asshole who speaks without thinking. You do what you have to do to survive, and I can respect that. ´

`Yeah? ´

`Yeah. ´ Derek says then, and Stiles does think the guy feels a little bit bad for his misstep, and so she’s willing to forgive him once he pays the price that comes with her forgiveness.

`I’ll forgive you, Hale, if you answer at least one of my questions. ´ this earns her a laugh from Derek, and the smile that appears on Derek’s face and she forgets not for the first-time to breathe when Derek just beams at her.

`Yes. ´ Derek chuckles still, `My mom is the alpha. Deaton is her Emissary, and he might be Laura’s too if she’d have him. ´

`But, you don’t think she’ll have him. ´ Stiles points out without thinking whether or not this is a conversation suited between the two of them, after all Stiles wasn’t pack or a member of the Hale family, still Derek nods.

`She doesn’t trust him, or she just wants what little of a fresh start when she takes over, or possibly both. ´ Stiles continues, her mind running wild.

`I think it’s both, ´ Derek responds, as the two of them lean against the side of the Jeep, `He’s crazy loyal to my mom. ´

`Obviously. ´ Stiles says without thinking, `He loves her, and not just in the way an Emissary loves the alpha they are bound too. ´

`What? ´ Derek chokes out, which is followed out by a loud, `No. No, Deaton isn’t…´

`Dude, the way he looks at her, that’s the way my dad used to look at my mom. Hell, he still does sometimes when he looks at a picture of her. ´ Stiles can’t stop herself, even though there’s a part of her brain shrieking for her to shut the hell up before Derek runs for the hills.

`I call bullshit on that. ´ Derek says then, voice loud and sharp, `if you could tell by just the way someone looks at someone whether or not they are in love with said person... ´

`Which I can. ´ Stiles points out stubbornly, but Derek just laughs at here with an air of frustration.

`So, you’ve known since high-school that I’ve been in love with you, is that what you’re telling me? ´

They both go quiet then, both staring at each other in shock, mouth agape.

`Oh crap, I shouldn’t have said that. ´ Derek mumbles while a stricken look appears on his face, hands going up to his hair and pulling at the dark strands, `I shouldn’t have said that. Oh my God, what the fuck do I do now? ´

`What the hell do you mean you’re in love with me!? ´ Stiles shrieks as her brain finally reboots itself, `You treated me like an annoyance during your senior year in high school! ´

`You did annoy me, because I distracted me! I played the worst season in my life, because you started coming to the games, and don’t you fucking judge me for losing my shit while you’re sucking on a fucking straw and making all these noises that you should not make in public! ´ Derek roars back at her, `Not to mention the fact that people look at me like I was crazy during my senior year of High school because of you. ´

`How is that my fault. ´ Stiles shrieks at him.

`It’s bloody hard not to laugh at most of the stuff that comes out of your mouth now, and even back then you just couldn’t hold your tongue. So, I’m freaking sorry that I found you funny then. ´

`Still not my fault. ´ Stiles protests rather defensively, `I didn’t ask you to listen to me, that was your own doing. ´

`Well, I’m sorry that listening to you usually made me feel at peace, and helped my wolf to stay under control while feeling frustrated with everything else. ´

`Screw you and your dick! ´ Stiles yells back at Derek, `Don’t you dare blame me or my mouth, for your problems when it comes to controlling your urges. And why the hell were you listening in on me during class, who does that?! ´

`A guy who can’t help but feel a sense of calm listening to your insane heartbeat! ´ Derek all but roars at her, ` A guy who knew that once he graduated high school would no longer get to enjoy the infuriating madness of your mind and heartbeat, a guy who felt he wasn’t smart enough for the girl who’d carved out a space in his heart. ´

`You could’ve still said something. ´ Stiles protests, throwing her arms in the air, `How was I to know that the brother of my friend didn’t hate me, when he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me. ´

`You just claimed you could tell that Deaton loves my mom! ´ Derek barks back at her, ` I wasn’t exactly comfortable with crushing hard on an underaged girl, who was friends with my sister but also the daughter of the towns Sheriff. I’m sorry, but I was fucking protecting myself, and you from me, obviously. ´

`Well, I’m not underaged anymore. Haven’t been for years, and you’ve done nothing…´ Stiles starts, ready to leave out the fact that Derek has been nicer towards her of late, but before she can’t say much else Derek steps close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body and she’s tempted to lean in closer as the cold winds pushes against her.

`I want to date you. ´ Derek blurts out, the frustrated anger in him making his voice sound anything but friendly or fond, `I want to take you out on a proper date, and I want to know everything about you and for you to know everything about me. I don’t want to lose any more years with you because I’m a spineless heartworm. ´

`Have you been talking to Scott? ´ Stiles asks, since the spineless heartworm bit rings a little bit too familiar to her.

`That’s, ´ Derek laughs, the sound is hollow, `That’s what you got from all of what I said? ´

`No. I got the whole you want to date me, and I’d be fine with that. Like 100% fine. ´ Stiles explains, smiling up at the taller male, `I just struggle not to think you’ve been talking with Scott. ´

`He’s your family, and frankly less scary than your father or Melissa. ´ Derek answers, casting his eyes down while his cheek and ears turning bright shade of red.

`Yeah. Scott is a puppy dog compared to my dad and Melissa. ´ Stiles laughs, stepping a little bit closer to Derek, and as Derek dares to look into her eyes she leans and whispers softly, ` I’ll date you, Derek Hale, if you promise me one thing. ´

`Anything. ´ Derek breathes out, voice shaky with want and hope.

`Promise me that you’ll never ask me to get rid of my Jeep. ´


End file.
